Castlevania: Opportune Of Destiny
by loosedefense
Summary: The year 1999, and a desperate search for the next Belmont warrior, prophecized to bring the fight against Dracula to a close once and for all. Now the Lord of Vampires puts into motion his greatest plan to bring forth eternal night and fulfill destiny.


Title: Castlevania: Opportune Of Destiny

Author: loosedefense

Timeline: 1999

Spoilers: _Lament Of Innocence, Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Vampire Killer, Demon Castle Dracula X: Rondo Of Blood, Symphony Of The Night, Aria Of Sorrow, Dawn Of Sorrow_

Warnings: Graphic violence just to be on the safe side, although this warning may be unnecessary; character deaths; discrepancies, as I am not 100 versed in _Castlevania_ lore (in fact most of my knowledge comes from Wikipedia and fansites).

Genre: Horror/Drama

Disclaimer: The _Castlevania_ franchise is owned by Konami as are all the characters mentioned in this story that have been mentioned and introduced in the _Castlevania_ games prior. I only have some original characters, most of whom have names introduced from the _Castlevania_ games. The plot of this story is mine though, although is does reference past game plots, property of Konami.

Comments: Following Wikipedia's account of the Castlevania timeline, this story does not acknowledge the stories Wikipedia says Konami has confirmed as retroactively removed from the official storyline. Therefore characters such as Sonia Belmont do not exist in this story.

His feet lightly tread the ground, making hardly a noise as his footstep fell. The rounded yellow moon hung in the sky, larger than it had ever been for years.

Pushing the leaves from his line of vision, he inhaled sharply as his eyes set sight on the looming fortress before him. It did not look real, not just yet; it had a pale presence, as though it were not quite completely there. Of course, with this castle, it was not unexpected.

He knew he ought to turn back, but it was at this very moment that he spotted several figures marching down towards the area before the forest, mere feet in front of him.

He could not see clearly who – or more accurately what – the group consisted of, but the sleeve of the torn robes that clothed the hand of bones that reached out could only belong to one creature.

His hand clenched into a fist as he watched Death bring forth his scythe and dig it deep into the earth, pulling it back to clear a large chunk. They must be digging up the villain's grave. He wanted to pull out his sword; an irrational part of him said that if he were to rush out there right now, he could have killed them all, and put an end to this once and for all.

But no; this was not his fight. Closing his eyes, he sent a little prayer that the Belmont had been found. Far too much time had passed, and all plans to train the next in line had been abandoned as they had not been able to locate him or her in time; they would simply have to make do with whatever abilities the warrior-to-be had and teach him or her what they could given the time limit they had been put on. The battle was almost at hand.

Opening his eyes, his jaw dropped slightly as he saw locks of familiar white hair floating gently in the wind. There was the small sound of armor hitting the ground as the man dropped to his knees and his strong arm pierced the earth disturbed by Death's scythe and began digging quickly. After a minute of tense silence, the man paused.

"I've found it," he announced, straightening up. As he stood back up, two strong creatures took his place on either side of the large hole he had created, and leaned in. Their muscles strained as they struggled to lift the heavy treasure inside.

He had to remind himself again to not move as they raised Dracula's coffin.

"Excellent," a strong female voice rang out. "Bring it here."

Grunting with effort, the two demons raised the casket, its jewels glittering in the moonlight and carried it over to where the voice had sounded.

_I do not know her_, he thought to himself. Never had he heard the voice before; who could she be, to deem herself worthy of unearthing Dracula's grave with all his minions by her side? Her accent was not the same as the people of Transylvania he had come across; indeed she sounded as though she were from another part of Europe, perhaps England.

He had to leave now. The others would be waiting for him

Stepping back, anxious to leave but also desiring to stay, he only realized he had made a grievous mistake when he heard the twig crack under the weight of his foot. In his indecisiveness he had not paid attention to his surroundings and avoided stepping on something that could alert others of his presence.

Tensing up, he heard the woman snap, "What was that?"

He had to flee.

"There is someone in the forest!" the other man exclaimed, catching sight of movement between the trees.

"Catch him!" the woman ordered to those around her, pointing her finger at the man who was turning and sprinting away. "Do _not_ let him get away!"

As several of the demons followed the path through the forest, the young man decided he had best follow as well; for someone to have come this far along in such a time, there was a chance that he could outdo the beasts that chased him, and ruin everything.

Hair sweeping behind him, he dashed through the trees, following with his keen ears the sounds of the monsters as they chased the intruder. Bracing himself, he shot into the air as he leapt forth, and with another kick prolonged his time in the air. Spotting his target, he aimed his body to land just in front of him.

The intruder jolted to a halt as he appeared seemingly out of thin air in front of him, his hand flying down to the sword he kept, but not getting the chance. With a rumble, one of the beasts that had been on the trail slammed into him, causing him to drop the weapon and fall to the floor in quite an ungraceful fashion. He recovered quickly though and delivered a steady kick to the demon's chest, and turned back to his opponent before it had even hit the ground.

He was ready though; as the intruder turned, he raised his fist, all his strength in it, and punched him hard enough to send him to the ground once again. Off-guard, the strike presented the full strength of its impact, and he cursed himself for having been so careless as the world grew blurry and dark.

Smirking, the man stood victorious over the intruder, and kneeling down, picked him up as though he weighed nothing, carrying him back to where the group had stood, the demons following him in a docile fashion.

"You managed to catch him," the woman nodded, a proud smile on her lips.

She directed the creatures to surround the coffin they had left before her. Snapping her fingers, she began to walk away, indicating that they all follow her back to the castle.

Death raised his scythe as he floated away after the group carrying the weighty sarcophagus. "Now, Alucard," he said, "why don't you bring our guest up to the castle?"

The rounded yellow moon hung in the sky, larger than it had ever been for years.


End file.
